<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens on the Mile, Stays on the Mile by Dysclexic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574486">What Happens on the Mile, Stays on the Mile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysclexic/pseuds/Dysclexic'>Dysclexic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Green Mile (1999)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Literally just smut guys, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, absolutely disgusting smut, i debated posting this and then was like fuck it, so here you go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysclexic/pseuds/Dysclexic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They both knew it wouldn't last. Percy was getting transferred and Wharton was getting executed soon. But they were exactly what each other needed in that moment. </p>
<p>aka Wharton and Percy in a not-quite-friends with benefits situation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Wetmore/William "Wild Bill" Wharton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Happens on the Mile, Stays on the Mile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul threw an unamused glance at Wharton as he jumped up and down on his bed, the springs on the cot squeaking loudly. The psychopathic teen was being more annoying than usual recently. And today, he looked positively gleeful, for what reason, Paul didn’t know, and it was making him quite uneasy.</p>
<p>“Wharton, do you need to spend a few hours in the restraint room?”</p>
<p>Wild Bill pouted. “But I ain’t doin' nothin’, boss man.”</p>
<p>“You’re being disruptive.”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, ya clunk. I’ll be good! I promise!” Wharton gave Paul a mock salute and flopped down on the bed. Not even a minute after Paul had turned away, he heard Wharton start to sing. Badly, might he add.</p>
<p>“Billy and Purty boy sittin’ in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!”</p>
<p>Paul rolled his eyes before deciding to not acknowledge the behavior and continued walking away. Speaking of the little devil, the heavy door to the block opened as Percy came in for his shift. Hair perfectly slicked back as usual, not a wrinkle present on his uniform. If only the young man would put the same amount of care and effort into his job as he did with his appearance. </p>
<p>“Evening.” Paul grunted. </p>
<p>Percy gave him a curt nod as he stalked by. Wild Bill lit up when he saw him and started to jump up and down again. “Billy and Purty boy sittin’ in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!” He hollered. Percy went redder than a tomato and he turned to the prisoner with a scowl.</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up!!” He hissed.</p>
<p>“Aw c’mon sweetheart, don’t be like that!” Wild Bill crooned. Percy rolled his pretty blue eyes and made a show of storming away, boots squeaking noisily as he retreated. Paul sighed and went into his office. He didn’t have the energy to deal with Wharton or Percy’s antics today.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“You sure you can handle the Mile all by yourself tonight?” Paul asked as he took his hat off. Percy nodded. Normally Paul didn’t like leaving just one guard on the Mile, let alone <i>Percy</i>but it was only Coffey and Wild Bill left. And it was his anniversary with Jan. He was just glad his shift was over. Wharton had quieted down somewhat, but he still hounded Percy whenever the young man walked by him and Percy kept yelling at him, which gave Paul a headache. They were like two children. Two evil little children.</p>
<p>“Enjoy dinner with the missus.” Percy said politely. </p>
<p>Well, maybe he stood corrected. Paul was surprised but smiled anyways. He’d take what he could get from Percy. As soon as he was gone, Percy seated himself at the guards' desk and propped his feet up on it. There was no way in hell he was doing any paperwork tonight. Paul and the others could kiss his ass. 

</p>
<p>"Hey, purty boy." Percy didn't even have to look to know who was calling him. 

</p>
<p>“Fuck off." 

</p>
<p>Percy knew exactly what the psychopath wanted and he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction anymore.

</p>
<p>"Is that any way to talk to your lover?"

</p>
<p>Percy flushed and got up from his spot to stomp over to the cell. "We are <i>not</i> lovers." He growled at the occupant.

</p>
<p>Wild Bill ignored him. "Have you been avoidin' me? Don't get shy on 'ole Billy the Kid now. Not after what we've done." He snickered and blew Percy a kiss.

</p>
<p>Percy scowled.</p>
<p>“Don't act like y'don't want it no more. I know ya do.” the prisoner cooed from behind the bars. </p>
<p>Percy glared daggers at him. "I meant what I said, we're done. I ain't doin' that anymore."  Wharton grinned cheekily at him and licked his lips as he made a point of looking up and down Percy's body. "That bulge in your trousers tells me otherwise. Your noodle ain't limp at all, lover boy.”

</p>
<p>Percy looked torn for a split second and Wharton knew he had him.</p>
<p>"C'mon, purty boy. Don't be pretending you weren't screamin' my name an’ beggin’ me to go harder last week."

</p>
<p>Percy reddened at his crude words, but felt his cock twitch and cursed himself. By the way Wharton's smile grew, he had seen the movement too. "Y'know you want to. All you gotta do is unlock the door..."

</p>
<p>Fuck it. Percy felt his hand move towards his keys. He looked around the Mile once more before unlocking Wharton's cell and stepping in. Wharton was on him in a second, long fingers snagging Percy’s tie and forcefully yanking the smaller man onto his lips. Wharton's kisses were always rough, intrusive, and involved teeth, but part of Percy didn't mind. Billy took hold of his hat and chucked it aside to get better access.</p>
<p>“This is the last time. I mean it." Percy muttered.</p>
<p>“Sure, whatevr' y'say, sweetheart.” Billy snickered, hands coming up to grip Percy's face and drag him even closer. Percy winced as Billy bit into his bottom lip, his cock jumping to attention.

</p>
<p>"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Wharton teased as he felt its hardness against his thigh. Percy gasped as Billy reached down and gave him a good squeeze. He struggled to stay upright, his knees buckling, as Billy continued to palm him. It was too much all at once. To his horror, a desperate whine escaped his throat and his hand flew up to cover his mouth. 

</p>
<p> "Enjoying yourself, purty boy?" 

</p>
<p> Percy could only nod, his eyes shut tight as he tried not to come right then and there. As if sensing he was getting close, Billy suddenly removed his hand, leaving Percy panting softly.

</p>
<p> "Ah-ah, not so fast, Wetmore." Wild Bill chuckled darkly. Percy wanted to hit him. To his disappointment, Billy's hands moved to his hips, caressing them with surprising gentleness. Percy could feel his body tingling wherever Wharton touched him. </p>
<p>He hastily guided Percy over to the small cot and sat down. "Strip." He ordered. Percy swallowed his pride and obeyed. Billy watched with lustful eyes as he fished his cock out of his prison bottoms and started stroking it. "Mm. Turn 'round. Lemme see that ass, boy." </p>
<p> Percy sighed and turned, feeling his cheeks going red again. 

</p>
<p> "Damn perfect." Billy muttered, stroking himself harder. 

</p>
<p> "Billy-" Percy started to protest.

</p>
<p>“Shhh, let's put that purty mouth to better use. C'mere.” Billy said as he pointed at himself. Percy eyed it hesitantly. 

</p>
<p>"Well, don’t be shy now." Billy grumbled.

Percy obediently knelt down in between Billy's legs and slowly took Billy’s cock into his mouth. “Ughh fuck, limp noodle.” Billy reached down and ran his hand through Percy’s soft curls, earning a disgruntled noise from the smaller man. Percy bobbed his head up and down so expertly Billy could hardly believe this was only his 3rd time doing this. It was as if he was made for it. Billy's hips bucked up suddenly, causing Percy to gag and try to pull up, but Billy tightened his grip on Percy’s soft hair and held him down. Percy struggled for a second, choking as Billy took control and fucked his mouth roughly. It was such a pretty sight.

</p>
<p>"Mmm. You look good like this, lover boy. Sound better too." Wharton grunted.

Percy glared up at him with watery eyes, which only caused him to get harder. As good as Percy’s mouth felt, Billy wanted more. He yanked Percy up non too gently and pulled him onto his lap. His hands went to Percy's ass and gave it a sound slap, causing Percy to whimper and grind down on him needily.</p>
<p>"Who knew you liked it rough, huh?" Billy chuckled, reaching up and delicately brushing back a curl from Percy's face. Percy swallowed and wouldn't look him in the eye. </p>
<p>"That why you always pissing off them other guards, so they rough you up? Gets you all hot an' bothered, don't it?" Percy flushed at his words. “Aw, yer so cute. Blushin' like an innocent lil' virgin. But we both know that ain't true no more, don't we, Percy boy?” Percy looked away shamefully, his face growing hot. Billy slowly laid back, pulling Percy down with him and kissed his soft pink lips, gently for once, as if a lover would. Percy accepted the kiss, somewhat reluctantly before breaking it.</p>
<p>“What now?” Billy asked with a huff.</p>
<p>“Quit playin' with me. It feels too real when you go slow.” Percy pouted. </p>
<p>He gasped as Wild Bill suddenly grabbed him and roughly flipped him so he was pinned beneath the taller man. </p>
<p>“This fast enough for ya, limp noodle?” the psychopath smirked. </p>
<p>Percy stared up at him with wide, startled eyes, mouth gaping, before nodding silently. That was all the consent Wharton needed. His lips came crashing down onto Percy’s once more with unapologetic force as his hands hungrily ran down the soft, curvy body under him. Percy tried not to feel overwhelmed as he felt Billy grinding hard against him, his wet, warm mouth moving to his neck.

</p>
<p>“Don’t leave any marks.” he protested. </p>
<p>“You’re no fun.” Billy grinned wickedly before pulling back to begin prepping him. Percy couldn’t help but to squirm when he saw Billy’s cock get closer to him. </p>
<p>“Ain’t nothin’ we haven’t done before.” Billy said as he spread Percy's legs and assumed a more comfortable position. </p>
<p>“Still freaks me out.” Percy muttered, though he didn’t protest as Billy grabbed him and yanked him closer. He hated what this sadistic man did to him, the way he made him feel. The way he caused him to completely lose control. It was wrong. Everything they were doing, but he'd be outright lying to himself if he said it didn't feel amazing. How could something so wrong feel so right? No one had to know. The only person who could hear them was Coffey, but he would be dead soon and he had nothing to gain from telling Paul and the others. Wharton had his appointment with Ol' Sparky next week and their secret would die with him. Percy told himself that was the only reason he allowed it.</p>
<p>Billy settled down over him and gave him one more peck on the lips before slowly sinking in. Percy shut his eyes and lay his head back, hissing as he felt Billy stretching him. </p>
<p>“Ohh fuck..!”</p>
<p>“See, there ya go. Mmm, still so tight.” Wild Bill cooed as he slid all the way to the hilt. Percy was left panting, trembling, his body already hot and wanting, no <i>needing</i>, more. He hated that it felt so damn good. </p>
<p>Percy gripped his hips tighter with his legs. “Move.” He demanded. </p>
<p>“So impatient.” Billy chuckled as he obliged, drawing himself back slowly before thrusting back in with force. Percy’s short nails dug into Billy’s back and his pretty eyes rolled up into his head at the sensation that flooded his body. Wharton dove back down to Percy’s lips and started his pace, driving in as hard and as far as he could, Percy spluttering and arching as Billy hit his prostrate. Billy let out an animalistic sound and gripped the smaller man bruisingly tight. “Tell me how good it feels, Wetmore.” he growled. Percy’s mouth opened, but nothing came out. Billy shook him roughly. “C’mon, purty boy, tell me how it feels!” 

</p>
<p>“G-good!” Percy gasped out.

</p>
<p>“Say it louder! Say it! Lemme hear you!” Billy snarled as he all but slammed into the man under him.

</p>
<p>“I-I-unnghh! It feels good! It feels so good, Billy! <i> It feels so fuckin' good!</i>” Percy sobbed out, positively writhing in Billy’s grip. 

</p>
<p>“Yeah it does.” Billy grunted as he dove back down to capture Percy’s mouth in a searing kiss. The small bed they were on squeaked rhythmically as they moved together, the cell filled with the lewd sound of skin slapping skin and their breathy moans echoed loudly down the Mile.

</p>
<p>“Lemme see them purty blue eyes, limp noodle.” Billy ordered. </p>
<p>Percy’s eyes slowly opened, his pupils were completely blown with lust. </p>
<p>“Don't ever forget who you belong to, Wetmore.” Billy said in a low voice. Percy tried to scoff, but it came out as an embarrassingly sultry moan as Wharton drove as hard as he could into that wonderful spot. He knew he was a complete and utter moaning mess but at this precise moment, he didn't care. He gripped Billy tightly as he felt his climax growing near. He felt dizzy with the pleasure, and his mouth, which usually was spitting venomous words, was open but for once, nothing was coming out. </p>
<p>"I-I'm close...!" he managed to gasp out.</p>
<p>“You gonna come for Billy the Kid?” Wharton grinned. </p>
<p>“Yes... Oh my God, yes Billy... c’mon.. <i>please</i>...” Percy chanted, sweat dripping down his brow.</p>
<p>“Then come for me, Percy.” Billy whispered. Upon hearing his name, Percy seized up in his arms and released with a cry, making a mess between their stomachs. As he released, he tightened deliciously around Billy, driving the larger man straight over the edge. </p>
<p>“Mmmm FUCK purty boy!”, Billy yelled as he came. Percy closed his eyes at the warm wetness that suddenly flooded him and he fell back panting. Billy affectionately twirled one of his sweaty curls with a finger. </p>
<p>“WhooEEE! You still are the best piece of ass I ever did have. You gonna be feelin’ that tomorrow!” He whooped. Percy smiled shyly at him. Billy chuckled as he pulled out. </p>
<p>“Aw shit, lover boy, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you really smile before. It's fuckin' adorable.” </p>
<p>Percy blushed and dropped the smile. “Shut up.” He grumbled and tried to get up. </p>
<p>Billy held him down with a grin. “Not so fast. Learn how to take a compliment, ya limp noodle.” He readjusted them so that he was spooning the smaller man.</p>
<p>“Billy...” Percy protested. </p>
<p>“Boss won’t be back til' morning, stay a while.” Billy hummed, his long arm swinging over to hug Percy to him.</p>
<p>Percy considered huffing and leaving, like he always did after they had sex. He knew if he tried again, Wild Bill wouldn’t stop him. But something made him stay this time. He couldn’t exactly place it. Maybe he wanted to enjoy this ridiculous fantasy of someone sort of caring about him just a little bit longer. Maybe it was Wharton's strong arms holding him and making him feel safe for once in his life. He told himself it was because he had nothing better to do since Del had been sent to Ol’ Sparky already. He curled up close to the other man and fell asleep with a faint smile once he was sure Wharton couldn’t see his face. He knew that whatever this was, was only temporary, and soon it would end, like everything in this world did, but he would enjoy it while it lasted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not me popping up after not writing for almost 4 years and dumping this story (who am i kidding this isnt a story) in a basically dead fandom and definitely dead ship lmao stay tuned for more ★ trash ★</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>